hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Find the U'wa Tribe/Walkthrough
WALKTHROUGH Recommended Equipment: Mossberg Persuader Shotgun(personal used) Kevlar Body Armor Note: For this mission, i save a lot by bringing the Mossberg Persuader Shotgun only and maybe the Kevlar Body Armor. For those who are first timer, i suggest that you bring along something that packs a punch. Why i bring the shotgun is that first i only need to pump up one enemy and borrow his clothes. Then head to those weapons + ammos points and beef up my arsenal using, of course their weapons. And trust me, if i said beef up, i mean beef up. How does M16A2, M60 and AK47 sounds. For this mission, if you kill someone(nobody saw that), keep your weapon(your own) if someone approaches unless it is the standard issue(AK47). They will not kill you should you not do anything stupid(take the body's clothes or drag him). You start off with a cut scene of our hitman arriving in Columbia. After you regained control, quickly run towards the crash site and secure the idol. It is because a group of mercenaries are on their way there. Check your map to find the diagonally crossed circle with the word Crash Site on it. That is your goal. If you bump into mercenaries(should be the recovering team) on the way, ignored them as if you engaged them, your chances of surviving are slim. Once you reach the site, look for a burning plane. Search around the floor for a gold idol. Once you got it, open your map, see the nearest weapon + ammo point icon towards the northeast side(one that is divided by a hill with a lot of little green dots on the other side). That's your next goal. When you are about to reach there, draw your weapon and approached with caution. There should be 2 mercenaries standing there guarding the ammo. Take them out fast and take one of their clothes and weapon(AK47). Also don't forget the ammo at the cart. Should you decided to explore the place(assume you are in mercenary outfit), and you got the info that the crash site is secured. Once you reached there and take the idol, those mercenaries there will fired at you. Looks like no one suppose to touch that. If you think that the ammo may not be enough, then head northeast again into the valley to look for 2 weapon & ammo carts. After you had restocked, head for those green little dots directly southeast from your position there. When you reached the village, take out the idol and the village guard will tell you to go meet with the chief. Look for a group of people dancing and head towards them. You will get a cut scene of giving the idol to the villager. Then the chief will approach you for a favour and that is to rescue his brother that is being captured by the mercenaries. He will mark the position on your map. Move towards the river and take the route following the river. About half along the way, there are 2 mercenaries standing guard among the trees. Try your new weapon on them or ignore them. Once you have reached that place, you will see a bridge with mercenaries and the captive there. Look around now. Did you see the watch tower, hide your butt behind the trees and make sure no one can see you making the kill. Now move in an angle and take out the mercenary at the watch tower. Do not come out. You will see that some of those guards at the bridge will come and investigate the body and wondering who did it. You can now shoot them from your current position and wait for some more to appear before taking them out. When there are no more mercenaries appearing, climb up the tower press sneak mode take the sniper rifle there plus ammo. Press fire to bring out the scope and aim for the mercenary in the watch tower at the far end of the bridge(if you did not take out this mercenary, he will be alerted and your position will be exposed). Bang!!! Once he is down, take out those on the bridge one by one(leave the captive alive). They'll not know what hit them. I love this!!! Note that there is a helicopter hovering along the river near the bridge. And if you kill someone near the bridge, the helicopter will return fire. Anyone has clues on how to take out that helicopter??? After all of them are down, the Indian boy/man will escape by himself. Make sure you take sniper is with you and there are ammo to spare. Now head back to the village and ask the chief for that location you desperate needed. You have to wait for the Indian captive to return before the chief can tell you the location should you arrived earlier. After the conversation with the chief, this mission will end. Note that what ever you carry in this mission will be brought forward into the next mission and you cannot purchase any weapons or equipments. Hey, how do you expect our hitman find the weapon & equipment shop in the middle of Columbia. ALTERNATE METHOD: As soon as the mission begins, run towards the crash site. On the way, you will see a line of mercenaries. Kill the last one with the Pentagon knife, take his clothes and weapon and hide the body. Now go to the crash site, pick up the idol, holster it and run till you reach the river. Keeping the river on your left, run till you see a watch tower. Climb up the watch tower and slice the guard's throat from behind. Quickly pick up the M60 and spray the three guards in front (hey, speaking of spray, the Hitman series should have had the P90.. :)). Then pick up the sniper and shoot all other guards on the bridge. An Indian guy will be there, ignore him, he will get back to the village. Keep the sniper and ensure it has sufficient ammo. Now keeping the river on your right, run to the village. Ignore the guards and they will ignore you. Now take out the idol and go to the chief. After the prisoner returns, he will talk to you and the mission ends. Video Guide Category:Hitman: Codename 47 walkthroughs